Conventional antiperspirants comprising salts of aluminum or aluminum/zirconium are known. These salts function as antiperspirants by forming polymeric complexes which can plug pores, thereby blocking sweat release. There is a need for additional antiperspirant active agents that provide molecular weight complexes of a size capable of plugging pores to block sweat, that provide deodorant/antibacterial efficacy, and that are less irritating to the skin than the acidic salts in conventional antiperspirants. There is also a need for alternative antibacterial and skin protective agents for use in liquid hand soaps and body washes. Finally, there is a need for agents in oral care products which can whiten and strengthen teeth, retard erosion, and inhibit bacteria and plaque.